


Love and Regrets

by gala_apples



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Dom/sub, Fights, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete meets Mikey and Gabe in the hotel and things go unexpectedly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Regrets

It takes two days for them to notice. Or maybe it just takes two days for them to say something. Considering the personalities of Pete's lovers that's completely possible. Gabe tends to ignore what he doesn’t like, unless he decides it’s time to make a huge stink about it and then there’s some epic drama half the tour has to deal with. Mikey silently seethes, getting more and more frustrated, toying with it in his head until he decides exactly how the situation is going to go, and then pushes everything in that direction.

It’s a bit weird that Cobra Starship and My Chemical Romance are on the same tour. Pete considers it a blessing from the gods, tries not to think about all the logistics behind it. Learning logistics always fucks up miracles, and he’d like to keep leading his life with some kind of faith. Pete keeps track of the dates they have a few minutes to breathe and flies down to meet them, because what else would he do with his time and money?

It’s two days before Gabe pants him. Normally it’s a prelude to sex, just like Gabe putting a hand on his ass, or Gabe smirking or Gabe making a dirty joke or Gabe breathing -really, it doesn’t take anything at all for Gabe to be in the mood, and Mikey and Pete tend to follow straight after- but this time it isn’t. This time it’s Pete standing on the ugly maroon carpet of room 703 and Gabe kneeling behind him and chuckling like it’s the first time he’s ever managed such an amazing feat, and Mikey sitting on the bed and glaring.

Sure, it doesn’t actually _look_ like glaring, but that’s what it is. Pete’s known Mikey far too long to not know what a Mikeyway glare looks like. He’s not stupid, he knows exactly what he’s done to deserve it. It is a bit surprising though, when Gabe joins Mikey on the bed and crosses his arms. Gabe doesn’t really hold the rights to judgment on this sort of thing, considering what happened when Good Girls Go Bad sold a million copies.

“Really Pete. You should have just gotten GSMW tattooed on your forehead.” The hardness of Mikey’s voice is surprising. Pete’s not positive, but thinks Mikey's actually pissed.

“Well, he’s already got my face on his leg.” Gabe jokes.

“That’s different. You know that’s different, he knows that’s different.”

Pete nearly rolls his eyes. Of course it’s different. That was Twittered and public and this is just for them. He doesn’t roll his eyes. He has the feeling that it would only make things worse. It’s not often that Mikey is genuinely angry. When they mess around with roles it’s ‘just because’, not because there’s any real need for punishments. He’s not sure he’s ready to cross that line. On the other hand, he’s not sure if it’s his choice.

“Can you remember any of the reasons we all agreed you shouldn't do this?”

Of course Pete can. He remembers every moment of the long stupid conversation they had about why it’s a bad idea to get tattoos based on relationships. Even if he didn’t remember, he’s got a blog entry about it, hidden under about three layers of insomnia and bitterness and metaphor. Because it's permanent and their relationship probably won't be. Because it outs them to anyone on tour that notices the significance of new tattoo and who he’s hanging out with. Because it gives the fangirls something to gnaw over.

And what should be the most important, because Mikey and Gabe told him not to.

He doesn't want to say any of the reasons out loud. Just because he remembers them doesn't mean Pete cares. They’ve been together six months, and so what if it’s not going to be permanent. Nothing in his life ever has been. Chances are the people that pick up the meaning are the people that look for meaning and know enough about everything to not look down on anything, like Gerard and Suarez. At this point, Pete’s pretty much given up on ever pleasing or satisfying fangirls. Sometimes he thinks he could rip his skull open and splatter everything onto his blog and it still wouldn’t be enough. The only reason that matters at all is the last one.

“No,” he says, softly defiant. It's not soft enough, they pick up on it immediately.

“Pete, it’s too... It’s too permanent.”

“Says the guy who’s eight year old face I have on my leg!” Seriously, fucking Gabe does not get to fucking lecture him on tattoos.

“It doesn’t matter anyway. It’s done. It’s just really shitty that you couldn’t listen to our opinions on something that affects us just as much as you.”

Pete pulls up his shorts and collapses to the bed across from them. He’s not sure if the swim trunk fabric hides the ink, it’s just above his knee, and shorts ride up when you sit down. He hopes it does, he doesn’t want it to be staring them in the face as they have this argument. He hopes it doesn’t, so they can see just how much he loves them.

“I listened,” he protests weakly.

“You listened and then did what you wanted without caring at all. It’s shitty, Pete. Regardless of how you try to explain it away, it’s still shitty.”

Pete doesn’t do it physically. Inside his head he’s curling into a ball, but he doesn’t do it physically. He’s strong enough to stop himself. Unless that’s weak enough to not show when he needs help but whatever. Semantics.

“I’m sorry?” God, he shouldn’t have to be sorry for this. It isn’t fair. It’s a small tattoo, a snake curled around the stem of a black rose. It’s not even as big as his fist. It’s a massive thing to him, but it shouldn’t be to them.

He could be apologising for some faked slight right now. Gabe teaching him manners after he sneezes and forgets to say bless you. Mikey pretending to care that he didn’t use any capitalisation on any recent blog entry. Instead he’s stammering a real one, and it hurts. It fucking kills. It’s worse than any spanking or paddling could ever be.


End file.
